


Letters From A Red Head

by Slytherinjunkie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherinjunkie/pseuds/Slytherinjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny gains an unexpected pen pal in her time of need. What began to evolve as a result of the unexpected friendship was not something she ever thought she would be ready for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey everyone! It’s been a while but I’m back. It’ll feel good to be back in an updating mode after being out of it for so long. And it feels good to begin updating again with a Remus/Ginny fic. Tell me what you think of it in a review if you can :D

**Title: Letters From A Red Head**

**Characters/Pairing(s):** Remus/Ginny  
 **Rating(s)** :NC-17  
 **Theme(s)** : Drama, romance

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing nor do I make any money of the Harry Potter movies or books (I mean, honestly, if I did, do you realize how dark and perverted they would be? It certainly wouldn't be a children's book).**

 

Ginny bit her lip, staring at the parchment in front of her. She dipped her quill in the ink and put it to the parchment.  
  
She began to break out in a sweat and her hands started shaking. She dropped the quill, wiping her sweaty hands on her jeans  
  
Ginny knew she was being ridiculous. Not only did she check the parchment for dark spells, but she had her big brother, Bill, check every piece of parchment she owned—parchment which she kept locked in a chest that no one else could get to without a complicated wand pattern.   
  
Still, she couldn’t bring herself to write.  
  
It wasn’t that she couldn’t write at all. Quite the contrary, she wouldn’t have been able to graduate from Hogwarts if she hadn’t been able to write on parchment.  
  
No, Ginny had a difficult time writing anything _personal_ on a piece of parchment. It was part of the after effect of being possessed by a diary when she had been young and too stupid to realize that enchanted papers that could talk to you were bad.   
  
Ginny just couldn’t bring herself to write something personal down. After all, she had bared her soul to Tom Riddle. And he had used her means of self-expression against her. To do so again on paper caused her more anxiety than she would ever admit out loud.  
  
She would never again put herself in a position to have her writing to be used against her again.  
  
Hell, even writing letters to her friends brought back bad memories of the responses she would get from Tom.  
  
Sometimes it took her a few moments to realize that the responses she got were from people she trusted. And these people were often talking with her about the most mundane subjects like how their summers were going.  
  
Now that she was older and out of Hogwarts, the letters tended to be from close friends and family, telling her about life back in England.  
  
With Ginny traveling with the Harpies, she enjoyed the letters and managed to overcome her anxiety of getting responses  from people that she trusted.  
  
But now—well she was having problems with her relationship with Harry.  
  
And Ginny  felt completely uncomfortable bothering her friends with feelings of doubt and unhappiness that she felt with Harry. They were all so happy that she was with him and she didn’t want to disappoint them with her feelings.  
  
Not that they had a right to tell her how to feel but even Ginny knew that there was a chance of people picking sides. And she didn’t want that happening.  
  
But this refusal to talk with anyone left Ginny with a predicament. She was alone.  
  
Ginny looked back at her parchment.  
  
She picked up her quill and dipped it in the ink again and wrote one simple sentence.  
  
 _I need someone to talk to._  
  
Ginny set her quill down and rolled the parchment up. This was stupid. Ginny suddenly glanced at the clock and gasped. She was going to be late!  
  
Dropping her parchment on the desk and grabbing her Quidditch stuff, she headed for the field to train.  
  
While Ginny was practicing, her house elf gifted to her by her boyfriend (Hermione had been livid when this happened until Harry told her that the house elf was paid), Harry Potter, when he realized that she wasn’t properly taking care of herself when she was training, went into her room to clean.  
  
“Oh no! Miss Ginny forgot to send her missive,” the young elf said.  
  
She grabbed the rolled up parchment and attached it to an owl.  
  
“Make sure Miss Ginnys letter gets to the proper person,” the elf said patting the owl.  
  
The owl made a soft hooting sound before flying off in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This update was fast, I know! I wasn’t planning on updating today but in honor of onecelestialbeing’s birthday (who also just so happens to be one of the best cheerleaders ever for me), I decided to update to today! Happy birthday onecelestialbeing! I hope this chapter brings you happiness and joy as a present :D

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing nor do I make any money of the Harry Potter movies or books (I mean, honestly, if I did, do you realize how dark and perverted they would be? It certainly wouldn't be a children's book).**

**~B~B~B~B~B**

  
  
“Bill! I need you to come to my flat right now. Please, hurry!”  
  
Bill glanced away from the book on spells he was reading and looked toward his floo. Although he couldn’t see anything, he knew it was his little sister.  
  
He didn’t like the way she sounded, as if she were afraid and panicked about something. He hadn’t heard that sound from her since …  
  
Bill shook himself from his stupor.  
  
“I’m coming, Gin,” he said, grabbing his wand and a handful of floo powder.  
  
When Bill made it to Ginny’s flat, his heart dropped when he saw that her sitting on her bed, her legs to her chest, rocking.  
  
Bill knew the first thing he had to do was to make sure she was all the way there. He knew from previous experiences that when she got into the position with a certain look in her eyes, she was reliving a former trauma from when she handled Tom Riddle’s diary.  
  
“Gin,” Bill said softly, slowly making his way towards her. “Gin, it’s me. It’s Bill. Please come back to me. He’s not here. He’s gone, gone forever. You never have to worry about him again.”  
  
Ginny’s eyes began to tear up.  
  
“He’s back, Bill. He sent me a letter,” Ginny said, pointing her shaking arm over to her desk which held an unsealed parchment.  
  
Bill was torn about whether or not he should check on the parchment or hug his sister.   
  
In the end, he knew that the only way he would ever truly be able to comfort her, would be for him to know what was going on with the parchment she had on her desk.  
  
The first thing he did was to run some spells over it. These weren’t ordinary spells that normal witches and wizards knew. These spells took him months to perfect under the tutelage of Mad Eye Moody, a mean wizard who was in charge of training curse breakers.  
  
When all of the spells were clear, Bill picked up the parchment and read it over.  
  
 _I am always willing to lend an ear if you need someone to talk to—well rather, write to._  
  
M  
  
It was one simple sentence but Bill knew that a simple sentence from an unknown party was enough to set Ginny off.  
  
Bill studied the writing a little longer, furrowing his brow. There was something about the penmanship that was so familiar to him.  
  
Bill ran one last spell over it and suddenly it all became clear to him.  
  
Setting the parchment down, Bill walked back over to Ginny. He gently sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
“Ginny, look at me,” he ordered.  
  
Ginny looked from the parchment to him, the fear in her eyes still apparent.  
  
“He is not back. He will never be back. The person that sent you that message is not him.”  
  
Ginny simply stared at him. Bill didn’t say anything as he knew she needed time to process what he said.  
  
“It wasn’t him?” she finally asked.  
  
“No, it was not him. He will never hurt you again.”  
  
Ginny’s wet eyes teared up again. She began to sob, throwing herself into Bill’s arms.  
  
Bill held her tightly as she cried, whispering words of comfort to her.  
  
When her sobs finally subsided, Bill pulled away.  
  
“Tell me what happened from the beginning,” he said.  
  
Ginny wiped her red nose on her sleeve and stared at a spot behind Bill.  
  
“It’s really not a long story. I wrote on sentence on a piece of parchment and rolled it up and left it on my desk to throw away later because I had Quidditch practice and I was late. When I got back home, this parchment was sitting on my desk.”  
  
“Hmmm … Gin, do you think Blinkey may have something to do about this?” Bill asked after a moment of silence.  
  
Ginny’s eyes widened at this.  
  
“Blinkey!”  
  
The house elf popped into the room.  
  
“Yes Miss Ginnys?” the elf asked, bowing.  
  
“Did you by chance send a letter today while I was at practice?” Ginny asked.  
  
Blinkey nodded her head.  
  
“Yes Miss Ginnys I did! Miss was in such a hurry and Blinkey thought it would be wise to send the letter for you.”  
  
Ginny groaned and put a hand to her face, covering her eyes.  
  
“In the future Blinkey, please do not send letters unless I give you a direct order to do so.”  
  
Blinkey nodded and bowed.  
  
“As you wish, Miss.”  
  
“You are dismissed, Blinkey.”  
  
When Blinkey left the room Ginny groaned again.  
  
“I fell like such a bloody idiot, Bill. I’m sorry for bothering you.”  
  
“You aren’t an idiot, Gin. I’m always here for you if you need me, even if I don’t have to beat up anyone to make you feel better.”  
  
Ginny finally looked up from her hands and smiled.  
  
“Thanks, Bill,” she said.  
  
Bill smiled and pulled Ginny into a bear hug.  
  
Ginny giggled and wiggled out of his bear arms. It seemed that no matter how much she trained she still had to struggle to escape his hugs.  
  
“I need to get back to my flat. Floo me if you need anything.”  
  
“I will, Bill.”  
  
Bill gave Ginny a stern look.  
  
“I mean it, Gin. I don’t care how stupid you think your request is. Floo me if you feel unsafe.”  
  
“Didn’t I promise to do it?” Ginny snapped, glaring at him.  
  
“Yeah well, you better keep that promise,” Bill said.  
  
He walked towards her floo and stopped.  
  
“And it is safe to write back to the person who responded to you. I am always here to talk with you, Gin. But if you need someone faceless, I highly encourage you to write back to this person.”  
  
“Who is it?” Ginny asked.  
  
“If I told you, he wouldn’t be faceless, now would he?” Bill asked.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
“How am I supposed to know who to send the letter to?” she asked.  
  
Bill shrugged.  
  
“Ask Blinkey how they sent the letter. I’m sure she didn’t know either. Your owl is smart. He’ll figure out.”  
  
“Fine, I’ll consider writing back to this nameless person. Now get out of my bloody flat so I can go to bed,” Ginny said, gesturing to the living room where her fireplace resided.  
  
“Sure, Gin. I’ll see on Sunday at the Burrow.”  
  
Ginny nodded her understanding before turning away from him to go to her desk.  
  
Bill left her bedroom, knowing that he had been dismissed.


End file.
